In traditional specimen-making, with poor effect but high cost, a dog for example, to be preserved would have to have its internal organs removed from its body, as well as its skeleton and muscle, with only the fur remaining. The remaining furs are then preserved before being filled with paste and cotton cloth. After these stages, the cuts are sewn up and the dog's pose is fixed with iron wires. The specimen is finished when the dog's furs are finally dried. Observing the whole processes of specimen-making, we know it is so complicated that only the professionals can do it. Besides, it needs comprehensive applied tools and medicines for use in its processes. Thus, conventional methods are not only expensive but are also difficult. Therefore we have invented a three-in-one composition through continual research and experiments in order to overcome traditional faults. The ingredients of the creative composition include Boric Acid, NaCl, Phenol, Formaldehyde Solution and Alcohols. Mixing them up according to specified proportions will produce a kind of solution which may be used to preserve an animal or plant specimen.